haeggens_maniafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Framed
Termine Spiel #1: 26.03.2017 Spiel #2: 29.04.2017 Vorgeschichte Dekaden der Konflikte zwischen den diversen Rassen dieser Welt haben unheilbaren Wunden in den Herzen ihrer Einwohner hinterlassen die trotz des frischen Friedens stets zu Spannungen und Zwisten zwischen den einzelnen Nationen führten. Die Elfen, Vorreiter der Friedensbewegung waren jene die als erstes Bestrebungen verfolgt hatten mit den anderen Nationen einen dauernden Frieden zu schließen. Jedoch sorgte ihre herablassende Natur stets für Unbehagen in all jenen Rassen die die Elfen als niedere Spezies betrachteten. Als ein Zeichen des Friedens welcher nie mehr wieder brechen sollte, senden alle Nationen einmal im Jahr eine Friedensdelegation nach Oribar, der neutralen Stadt um an dem Fest des Frühlings teilzuhaben. Jede Nation sandte ihre Einflussreichsten Bewohner in der Hoffnung neue Verbindungen zwischen den Ländern zu formen die auf mehr beruhten als einem Dokument welches zwischen den Herrschern unterzeichnet wurde. Immerhin war ein auf Kommerz, Handel oder sogar auch nur auf Schmuggel aufbauender Frieden einer an dem viel mehr hing als lediglich an einer Entscheidung der Regenten. Dieses Jahr zählte das fünfte Jahr des Friedens und das Königreich der Elfen sandte zum ersten Mal seine Königin und ihren Hofstab als einen Teil der Delegation nach Oribar. Dies war für viele der anderen Nationen ein großes Zeichen des Vertrauens, da Oribar zwar eine Metropole der verschiedenen Rassen und Nationen war, jedoch auch ein Ort in dem Verbrecher aus diversen Reichen Unterschlupf finden konnten. Als Teile der unterschiedlichen Delegationen wurdet ihr zu dem Fest des Frühlings gesandt um mit Gesandten der anderen Nationen neue Verbindungen zu knüpfen und teil zu haben an der Bestrebung alle Länder enger miteinander zu verbinden. Jedoch endet für euch alle der dritte Tag des fünftägigen Festes ohne jegliche Form von Erinnerungen. Was geschah (Part 1) Die Spieler erwachten in dem Gartenpalais der Elfenresidenz und saßen um den leblosen Körper des Elfenkronprinzen, welcher von mehreren Dolchstichen niedergestreckt worden war. In den wenigen Augenblicken, die ihnen blieben bevor sie Flucht vor einer Truppe an elfischen Gardisten antreten mussten, konnten sie gerade noch erkennen, dass der Körper noch nicht lange tot war. Sie nahmen sämtliche Dolche an sich, die vor ihren Füßen lagen, sowie das Siegel des Königshofes, welches der Prinz bei sich trug. Nach einer Flucht aus dem Palais in den Garten, unter klarer Führung von Arien, ermöglichte es Obsidian mit seinem Artefakt und seiner inhärenten Fähigkeit Wasser zu manipulieren einen Ausgang zu erschaffen. Er formte eine Eissäule als Rammbock, welche er durch die Mauer stieß und anschließend als Rutsche fungierte. Morax wäre um ein Haar von den anrückenden Gardisten gesehen worden, hätte ihn My-Hajil nicht im letzten Moment die Rutsche hinunter gestoßen. Von seiner Paranoia überkommen stürmte anschließend Orik mitten in die Seitenstraßen hinein, darauf befasst den schnellsten Weg an einen sicheren Ort zu finden. Jedoch stieß die ungleiche Gruppe in einen alten Bekannten von Vla, welcher versuchte ihnen mit Hilfe eines rein blutigen Oger Handlangers ans Leder zu gehen. Dies gelang ihm jedoch nicht und Vla verarbeitete ihren alten Bekannten inmitten einer Handelsstraße zu Matsch (kurz nachdem die ganze Gruppe den Oger regelrecht überrannt hatten und ihn zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet haben... Außerdem hat My-Hajil Morax erneut vor Gefahr geschützt in dem er ihn zur Seite gestoßen hatte). Orik ergriff wieder seine Paranoia, die restliche Gruppe filzte den Toten und alle folgten Orik. Dieser erkannte jedoch früh genug, dass der Hauptplatz, welchen sie queren mussten um an sein Ziel zu kommen, eine Todeszone geworden war, mit unzähligen Bogenschützen auf den verschiedensten Dächern stationiert. Mit Hilfe von My-Hajils Verbindungen zu den unterschiedlichen Händlern und Morax Idee sich als Rosenverkäufer zu tarnen bestiegen sie einen Handelstransporter und der alte Zwergen Schmied bemannte den Kutscherbock gemeinsam mit dem Kutscher. Jedoch endete ihr Glück fast als ein Offizier der elfischen Garde ihn erkannte. Mithilfe eines desperaten Manövers (Rosen in die Fresse) und My-Hajils Illusionsfähigkeit konnten sie das Schlimmste verhindern und gelangen zur Taverne in der sie alle am Vorabend sich eingefunden hatten. (Doch zuerst stieß My-Hajil Morax wieder zur Seite weil er Gefahr für den alten Zwerg vermutete). In der Taverne erhielten sie einige Informationen von der Bardame, eine ehemalige Adelige selbst und My-Hajil nutzte die Gunst der Stunde um diese Elfin in ihrer eigenen Küche zu "vernaschen". Zherxes nutzte die Chance um alles an sich zu nehmen was entfernt an Wert besaß, Obsidian und Morax suchten ihre Krüge vom Vorabend und kamen zu der Erkenntnis, dass sie unter Drogen gesetzt worden waren. Dies führte in Orik dazu, dass seine Paranoia einsetzte und er vermutete eine fremde dritte Partie könnte ihnen hier aufgelauert und sie schon lange beobachtet haben. Was ihn auch prompt dazu führe alle Bilder von den Wänden zu reißen und alle Holzdielen einzuschlagen, in der Erwartung er würde dahinter Verstecke finden von den wahren Übeltätern. Obsidian und Arien waren die ersten die bemerkten, dass sie kurz vor einer Invasion an Gardisten durch den Eingang standen und sie traten die Flucht in die Gasse durch die Fenster an. In der Seitenstraße gelang es ihnen einen Kanaldeckel zu öffnen mit Hilfe der vereinten Kraft von Vla und Orik doch sie gerieten unter Beschuss von den Bogenschützen der Garde. Zherxes und My-Hajil wurden getroffen und konnten nicht aus eigener Bewegung schnell genug in die Kanalisation flüchten. Ein drastisches Manöver von Obsidian, mit dem er das verunreinigte Wasser der Kanalisation nutzte um es mit seiner Macht über Wasser zu einem gewaltigen Arm zu formen, half dann die beiden verletzten aufzuklauben und sie gemeinsam mit der Halborkin und dem Ork in die Kanalisation zu befördern. Die Garde gab die direkte Verfolgung augenblicklich auf und die Gruppe hatte einen Augenblick um sich zu fassen. Jedoch war ihr Entkommen nur ein kurzer Erfolg, denn sie stellten sehr bald fest, dass diese Kanalisation behaust war von mutierten Monstrositäten wie sie sonst nur aus Alpträumen bekannt waren. Einstweil gelang es ihnen unbemerkt an diesen voluminösen Ungetümen vorbei zu kommen, die offensichtlich keine Augen besaßen und sich komplett auf ihr Gehör stützten. Doch die glitschigen Stege in der großen Sammelzisterne der Kanalisation machten ihren leisen Bestrebungen einen Strich durch die Rechnung und die Mutanten wurden auf sie Aufmerksam. Mit vereinten Kräften gelang es ihnen die immanente Gefahr zu überwinden, doch eine Untergattung der Mutanten, ein schmaleres, hageres Exemplar mit Augen konnte von der Gruppe nicht schnell genug getötet werden. Dieses Monster ergriff die Flucht und alarmierte mit einer unbekannten Form von Kommunikation alle anderen Mutanten über die Position des "Futters". Nun brachen alle Dämme und aus allen Ecken und Öffnungen versuchten die mutierten Monstrositäten ihre Nahrung von der Flucht abzuhalten. Morax war der einzige der dem Sturm an Wiederhacken versehen Tentakelextremitäten nicht entgehen konnte. Doch mit Hilfe von My-Hajil (und dem gescheiterten Versuch von Obsidian) gelang es ihm frei zu kommen (indem My-Hajil ihn erneut gestoßen hatte, diesmal mit genug Wucht um das Tentakel, dass den Zwerg fest hielt zu zerreißen). Die Truppe entkam durch den Kanaldeckel den die beiden (Halb-)Orks geöffnet hatten in das grelle Tageslicht nur um dort augenblicklich von der einer großen Einheit an elfischen Soldaten umstellt zu werden und in Gefangenschaft zu geraten. (Zherxes dies versuchte zu hinterfragen erhielt einen Panzerhandschuh ins Gesicht). Die ungleiche Gruppe befindet sich nun im Gefängnis der Stadt Oribar und es ist unklar was mit ihnen nun geschehen sollte. Klar ist nur, dass sie Glück im Unglück hatten, denn währen sie in die Arme der königlichen Garde geraten, jene die sie bislang am stärksten verfolgt hatte, wären sie nun vermutlich eine Ansammlung an fleischigen Nadelkissen, wobei Nadel für Pfeile steht. (Fortsetzung vermutlich am 29.4.2017) Was geschah (Übergang) Die Gruppe saß nun schon seit einer Woche im Gefängnis von Oribar in der sie gemeinsam mit den anderen Sträflingen auf ihren Prozess warten. Das Fest des Frühlings hatte unterdessen sein Ende gefunden, welches mit einem Trauerzug für den verstorbenen Kronprinzen abschloss. Bis auf die Delegation der Elfen waren alle weiteren Delegationen unterdessen wieder in ihre respektiven Herkunftsländer zurückgekehrt. Grund für den Verbleib der Elfen war es den Ausgang des Prozesses der mutmaßlichen Mörder ihres Kronprinzen abzuwarten. Die Königin persönlich hatte großes Interesse an einer möglichst harten Bestrafung für dieses Verbrechen gezeigt, ungeachtet dessen, dass die Schuld der Gruppe noch gar nicht bewiesen war. Ein weiterer Insasse, der Sektenführer Fallus, zeigte verdächtig starkes Interesse an dem Schicksal der Gruppe, vermutlich weil er auf seine Exekution wartete und spekulierte bessere Chancen bei einer Flucht zu haben, sollte er so ein Unterfangen mit der Hilfe der ungleichen Truppe starten. Arien war in der Zwischenzeit vom Dienst suspendiert und stand unter Hausarrest in einer schäbigen Unterkunft mitten in Oribar, bis entschieden wurde was mit ihr geschehen sollte. Was geschah (Part 2) Die Gruppe wurde vor Gericht gestellt um sich für ihre Taten zu verantworten, obwohl von den Anschuldigungen mindestens die Hälfte frei erfunden war und die andere auf gefälschten Beweisen und Zeugenaussagen beruhten. In einem Moment der Aussichtslosigkeit versuchte Orik die Gruppe zu mobilisieren um gemeinsam die Wachen zu überwältigen. Leider misslang dieser Versuch kläglich da sie durch ihre Handschellen schwer beeinträchtigt waren. Ihnen war in diesem Moment klar, dass sie die Todesstraphe erwarten würde. Nämlich in From eines Abstieges in die Kanalisation von Oribar in einem kleinen engen Käfig welcher sie inmitten eines von Mutanten infizierten Bereiches ausgesetzt werden würden. Am Weg zurück in ihre Zellen, in denen sie das Urteil aussitzen sollten, entschied sich die Gruppe spontan dafür ihr Glück mit der "Todesstrafe" zu versuchen, jedoch minus den Käfigen. Obsidian war in der Lage den Sektenführer Fallus zu befreien, Morax sorgte für Ablenkung und Arien machte sich daran die konfiszierten Gegenstände wieder in ihren Besitz zu bringen. Jedoch war die Zeit ihnen nicht gesonnen und die Wächter hatten es anscheinend eilig sie wieder in ihre Zellen zu bringen, weshalb Orik sich entschied das ganze Unterfangen ins Rollen zu bringen indem er die Wachen erneut angriff. Diesmal glückte ihm sein Unterfangen und er schaffte es genug Bewegung in die Gruppe zu bringen. In einem kurzen Moment der Heldenhaftigkeit versuchte My-Hajil sich Wachen aufzuhalten und bezahlte damit beinahe mit seinem Leben. Doch er konnte den anderen genug Zeit verschaffen um den Kran für die Käfige zu bedienen, sodass die Kette als brauchbarer Abstieg in die Kanalisation diente. Jedoch hatte es einen guten Grund wieso dieser Ort der Kanalisation für die Todesstrafe verwendet wurde. Denn sie stießen dort auf den womöglich ältesten und mächtigsten aller Mutanten. Diese Monstrosität, knapp drei Mal so groß wie Orik, griff die Gruppe augenblicklich an und holte sich zu allem Überfluss auch gleich Verstärkung. Jedoch erhielt die Gruppe Unterstützung von Arien die ihnen durch die Öffnung von oben einige Waffen zu warf. Der Kampf war durchaus brenzlig, jedoch gelang es Fallus sich in einen gewaltigen Dämon zu verwandeln, der von der Größe her gleichauf mit dem Mutanten war. Dies verleite der Gruppe die nötige Schlagkraft und es gelang ihnen mitsamt einigen heftigen Tricks den Mutant zu vernichten. Fallus, der der den finalen Schlag verpasst hatte, erlange eine Fähigkeit des Mutanten, nämlich die Kontrolle über vereinzelte Mutanten. Jedoch waren sie dennoch noch nicht aus der Gefahrenzone und Morax, der unterdessen einen Ausweg für sie repariert hatte, hielt die Gruppe dazu an diesen Ort zu verlassen. Dank Fallus Kenntnisse der Kanalisation konnten sie am Markt von Oribar, jener Ort an dem sich das Rosenmanöver von Morax zugetragen hatte, wieder auftauchen und unter der Deckung der Nacht ihren Weg zur Residenz der Elfenkönigin finden. Über eine Schwachstelle in der Mauer gelang der Gruppe der Weg in die Residenz wo sie nahezu augenblicklich in den Meisterspion stießen. Dieser lieh ihnen sein Ohr und schien ihre Meinung bezüglich den Machenschaften der Königin zu teilen. Er willigte ein der Gruppe zu helfen indem er die Königin versuchte an einen Ort zu leiten an dem die Gruppe einen Hinterhalt gelegt hatte. Jedoch war der Gruppe, die vorerst versucht hatte ohne Blutvergießen die Königin in ihre Gewalt zu bringen, nicht bewusst wie sehr Arien sich den Tod der Regentin herbei sehnte. Sie zwang alle durch ihre Dominanz dazu die Königin anzugreifen. Ein kurzer Kampf zwischen der Gruppe und einer Hand voll Gardisten der Königin sowie der Regentin selbst brach aus, jedoch konnte Zerxes die Königin bewusstlos schlagen worauf die Gruppe diese dann fesselte. Als Obsidian gerade eben versuchte die Königin mit seinem geweihten Wasser dazu zu bringen ihnen die Wahrheit zu verraten betrat der Meisterspion den Raum, nutzte die Bewegungsunfähigkeit der Königin und tötete diese. Er begann anschließend die Gruppe einzuladen ihm zu folgen, im Schlepptau mit den verbleibenden Soldaten der Königin, welche erstaunlich ruhig mit der Situation umgingen. Fallus witterte Gefahr und brach mit Hilfe seiner Rauchbombe aus jedoch der Rest der Gruppe verblieb. Vor den Toren der Residenz erwartete sie ein ungeahnter Besucher, der Prinz der Elfen, zweiter Sohn des Königs und Führer der königlichen Garde. Die Gruppe vermutete einen Konflikt der zwischen dem Meisterspion und dem Prinzen ausbrechen würde da eine unerwartete Menge an Spannung in der Luft war. Der Meisterspion führte die nichts ahnende Gruppe inmitten des Zuganges zu der Residenz worauf sie augenblicklich von einem Kommandoeinheit an Bogenschützen auf dem Dach der Residenz ins Visier genommen worden. Der Meisterspion, sichtlich zufrieden mit dem Hinterhalt wandte sich zu Arien, lächelte sie an, gab ihr die Hand und führte sie zu dem Prinzen an die Spitze der Gardisten. Arien blickte ihre Kameraden an und rief dann laut: "Feuer!", worauf hin ein Hagel an Pfeilen ihren verwundeten und müden Mitstreitern das Leben nahm. Der Plan des Meisterspions den er gemeinsam mit Arien geschmiedet hatte war nahtlos aufgegangen.